Yaoi high School
by x-Mitsuko-Famel-x
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki y Edward Elric son los mejores amigos desde la mas tierna infancia tienen mucho en comun , ademas de que comparten un gran dolor.Al internarse en una escuela para hombres en New York conosen la verdad de sus sentimientos.CROSSOVER FMA, NARU


N/A: _Kyaaa bueno, mi segundo fic xD Aunque el otro nunca más lo continue porque me fue como el reberendo (BEEEEEEEEEEEP) Asi que.. ojala que con este me vaya mejor. No está de más decir que lo hize con mi queridisima Sobrinastra Kaoru xD_

Aclaraciones:

M: Mitsuko

K: Kaoru

(...) Nuestras interrupciones

-...- Dialogos y Pensamientos.

Nota: _Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama, __Murakami-sama & Arakawa-sama.. Nosotras solamente nos secuestramos sus personajes para hacer este fic xD.. GRACIAS A ELLOS POR HACER PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS! O.. **Este fanfic es un CROSSOVER, de Gravitation, Full metal Alchemist y Naruto. T iene tendencia Homosexual (Yaoi (chicoxchico)) y lemon... si no te gusta el yaoi, pues.. SAL DE AQUI!**  
_

* * *

YAOI HIGH SCHOOL

Capítulo 1: Los dos Sexys rubios xD

Dos rubios caminaban juntos por la calle frente a sus casas, eran vecinos y mejores amigos ya que se habian conocido desde muy pequeños.

Ambos tenían cosas en común.. Eran hiperactivos, simpáticos y sociables.. Pero lo que más compartian en el fondo de su alma, era su dolor.. El dolor de no tener familia.

Los dos combersaban avivadamente del viaje largo que emprenderian mañana por la mañana, dejarian de vivir solos.. Ahora vivirian en una habitacion compartida en un internado un new york.

Luego de eso se encontraron cada uno en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron hasta la mañana.

El chico más joven, Uzumaki Naruto, luego de despedirse de su mejor amigo, entró a su casa, y fue directo a la cocina.

-Ñam ñam, que hambre tengo-tebayo!- dijo, tocandose su estomago.

Sacó de la nevera un potesillo de ramen instantaneo, mientras pensaba (M: sí, Uzumaki Naruto piensa ¬¬ xD) que luego debería ir a arreglar sus maletas, para así comenzar una nueva vida.

Edward se despidio agitando la mano a su amigo y entro a su casa donde vio su maleta a los pies de su cama . el ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar mucho pero no tan lejos. por lo menos ahora tendria el apoyo de naruto junto a el.

-Madre, mañana partire, espero que todo valla bien - dijo Edward a una foto de su madre y hermano antes de meterla en una maleta.

Ya a la mañana siguiente se hacerco un taxi a la puerta de ambos los dos ya muy despiertos (K: bueno no tanto XD) se hacercaron al taxi que los llevaria al aeropuerto.

-bien naruto aqui vamos!- dijo edward muy emocionado.

-Nueva york, aqui van los dos chicos más sexys del mundoo-tebayo!- Naruto le mostró una amplia sonrrisa a su amigo, mientras guardaban las maletas en la parte trasera del taxi (M: o.o Suena raro xD...).

Ambos chicos estaban muy emocionados.. al fin dejarían de vivir solos, hundidos en su propia soledad. Sí, tenian amigos.. Pero aun así se sentian vacíos.

-mas sexy , creo que te pasas de la raya- dijo ed rascandose la cabeza devolviendole una sonrisa a su amigo. Juntos cerraron la parte trasera del taxi y se subieron a él. Al llegar, se dieron cuanta de que el aeropuerto era enorme.

-KUSSO! vamos retrasados para el vuelo corre- dijo ed tomando su maleta y corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por su amigo.

-Ha...hai..- dijo Naruto, ya que la orden (M: o.o) de Edo había sido muy repentina, y de lo baka que era Naruto, habia echado muchas cosas a su maleta, que pesaba mucho.

-Vuelo 352 con destino a Nueva York, dirigase a la compuerta numero 12 porfavor- en el altoparlante se escuchó una voz de una mujer, y ambos a escuchar su vuelo corrieron más rápido de lo que sus piernas podian.

-vamos vamos vamos- dijo ed muy apurado pasandole los boleos a la asafata y entrando al avion lo mas rapido que pudieron.

- por poco y perdemos el vuelo- dijo ed con la respiracion entre cortada. Ambos se sentaron juntos, como siempre. Naruto se reía mientras veia la cara sonrrojada de Edward al cansarse (M: O.O) por la rápida corrida. Edward le miró entre enfadado y divertido a su amigo ojiazul. Luego de unos 5 minutos, volvieron a escuchar un altoparlante.

-Porfavor pasajeros, abrochense sus cinturones- junto con la orden, una luz roja se prendió, en la cual decia lo mismo que el capitán habia dicho ¬¬. Ambos se miraron y rieron divertidos . Abrocharon sus cinturones y comenzaron el vuelo. El viaje había sido agotador(K: OO) ambos se habian dormido hasta que una azafata se les acerco.

-Chicos, chicos ya llegamos- dijo y estos despertaron al instante

-gracias- dijo edward desabrochandose el cinturon ( K: OO) y sacando su maleta y tiarondo la de naruto sobre él

- ya llegamos- le dijo. Naruto despertó al instante al sentir el peso (M: O.O.. Somos unas pervertidas xD) de su maleta sobre él. Sonrió, desde ahora su vida comenzaría de nuevo.. bueno, eso creía. (M: No sabes la ke te espera, Naru-chan.. MUAHAA -insertar risa maligna-)

Bajaron del avión, para encontrarse con una gran ciudad frente a sus ojos. Edward se arregló la chaqueta y Naruto se puso bien la bufanda, ya que en Nueva York estaba comenzando el invierno, y los días eran muy fríos. Se acercaron a recepcion, y Edward (M: ya que Naru es un baka i no sabe idiomas xD) habló un muy bien pronunciado inglés con la chica pelirroja detrás del mostrador.

-Pueden tomar un taxi saliendo del aeropuerto, los baños están a la izquierda y el patio de comidas detrás de usted. Ojala que tenga una buena visita de Nueva York.

-Gracias, seguro que sí- Edward sonrió, y se alejó de ahí. Le dijo lo mismo a su amigo, y tomaron rumbo a su destino.   
ya dirijiendose a tomer un taxi se toparon con un hombre rubio con los ojos verdes vasatante atractivo .

-edward elric y naruto uzumaki- pregunto el rubio

- si- dijeron a coro .el chico sonrio y llamo a un peli rosa detra de el

-shu! aqui estan- dijo el rubio al pelirosa los dos chicos estaban extrañados por como los trataba.

-y tu quien eres - pregunto atrevidamente ed

-yo soy yuki eiri y el es shuichi shindou sus tutores venimos a buscarlos- dijo yuki altaneramente

- nosotros ya tenemos 17 años ( K: sii) y podemos ir solos - dijo desafiendolo con la mirada

- lo siento chico es mi trabajo- dijo yuki

-ya ya chicos vamos si hace mucho frio - dijo shu. todos lo sigueron al auto y subieron en el donde se dirijieron al internado.

Mientras todos (M: más bien.. cuatro hmzos chikos -baba-) se dirigian en el auto, que conducía el mayor, Eiri Yuki, Edward y Naruto preguntaban todo tipo de cosas al pelirrosa.

-Y hay muchos chicos en el internado?- preguntó Naruto, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Pues.. sí, de diferentes edades. Desde los 15 a 19.. aproximadamente hay 20 chicos por piso.. y el internado tiene 10.. multipliken n.n- Shuichi los miraba interrogante.. después de 7 minutos de 'pensar' para los chicos, el pelirrosa se rindió.

-Aproximadamente hay 200 chicos u.uU- A shuichi le invadian las gotas en su nuca.

-Si si ya lo sabiamos- Dijieron ambos rubios pequeños, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Yuki solamente se dignó a voltear los ojos.

-Que chicos más pateticos u.u- pensó el pelirrubio mayor.

* * *

Sii... está cortito u.u.. Los siguientes capitulos serán más largos, porfavor paciensia n.n 

Beziiiitos! D

Denle al boton morado de abajo que dice "GO", pongan su nombre y escriban en el cuadro grande n.n Se ganarán.. -redoble de tambores de bajo presupuesto- un chocolate virtual xD

Porfavor dejen Reviews u.u.. Nos harán ilución xD


End file.
